The Dark Side of Destiney
by Chonch95
Summary: King mickey and his side kicks must go back to the castle. Sora and the gang stay back on the islands. Sora discovers something interesting with Kairi.
1. Chapter 1

"King Mickey!" Donald shouted, "Are you sure we can't stay? You don't need us!" the king jumped up into the driver's seat of the gummi ship.

"I know you will miss everybody," he paused for dramatic effect, "Sora, Kairi … and you Riku. You have all been very important in the past years. Thank you for all of your help. But, now, the heartless and nobodies aren't all gone I will need my two most trusted men to defend the castle."

Riku moved close to the gummi ship, "Then… take us. You could make all three of us your personal guards!"

"I will miss all three of you." King Mickey stared at everyone for a few seconds while they tried not to cry. He snapped out of his trance and stared at the sky. "I will never forget any of you. Remember." The transparent top closed and the king was gone.

Kairi laughed and patted Sora on the back, "You guys are really gonna miss him aren't you?" Riku wiped his face and let out a fake laugh to please Kairi.

Sora laughed, "I don't know. They could get on my nerves sometimes!"

The clouds made a funnel after the gummi ship flew out of view. Riku shook his head lightly then walked away. "What kind of friend are you?" he said.

Sora's jaw dropped, "We are only kidding. We can make jokes about some things."

"Why do you keep saying we, Sora? Riku and I are so upset." Kairi didn't realize that she had just stood up to Sora. She felt so embarrassed.

A gust of wind blew everyone's hair. "Why are we fighting? This was supposed to be the reunion of the inseparable trio. Come on!" Sora flashed a cheesy, yet real, smile.

"_WE_ are not fighting. I am just mad that you don't even care that _Donald and Goofy_ are gone." Riku marched away from the beach and into his house.

Sora looked at Kairi and squinted, "Was I being a jerk?"

More than a minute passed. Finally Kairi opened her mouth, "Yuna! Selphie!" she yelled, "Sora's back, I found him!" she ran down the beach and started talking to her old friends.

Sora started thinking about his adventure, _I knew it would end some day. They told me that they had to go back after we found Riku. So… why am I feeling so horrible? _He felt a strong pulse surge through his body before falling to the ground and letting out a loud yelp. Sora heard a very deep and powerful voice in his head, his eyes rolled back and he started shaking.

"You are the chosen one. The keyblade will be yours forever. Although you know so little you must take a risk and go back… back into your memories. Remember what happened. You must remember Castle Oblivion. Organization XIV was and always will be the rulers of all worlds. Kingdom Hearts will be theirs!" the dark voice faded and Sora snapped back into consciousness.

"Riku, Kairi! Something's wrong!" Kairi pushed Selphie out of the way and jumped to Sora, "This isn't good. Why is this happening on the islands?"

Kairi helped Sora up, "What's wrong?"

"I…I heard the voice of… well…" Sora tried to replay the voice, "I don't know."

"What do you mean? There's someone here?" Kairi grabbed onto Sora's arm and cuddled it, "What's happening?"

He took a deep breath and tried to explain it very clearly, "The man's voice… he said I have to remember." The keyblade faded away, "He said that there is something at risk… I have to remember castle oblivion, and something about an Organization XIV. What could that be?"

Kairi thought very hard. "I know I heard people talk about Organization XIII. Are they the same thing?"

Sora rubbed his eyes and thought, _Well Kairi can't help since she knows less than me. Riku must know since he wasn't asleep for one yea like I was. That must be the things I have to remember. Riku will know._ "I have to ask Riku…" Sora ran to the houses, running past Kairi and her friends, "I'll tell you later!" he hurriedly explained.

The sand beneath his feet shot behind him as he ran. He was nearing Riku's home but saw the hidden place first. _I want to go in there… but I have to tell Riku, _he thought. The urge to go into the hidden place was too strong. He missed the feeling he had when everything was normal and he was an adolescent child. He slowly sneaked past the waterfall and breathed in the sweet aroma of the wild vines that acted as a curtain for the cave.

"Hello?" Sora called into the cave, "Wakka… Tidus… is anyone in here?" he stood still waiting for an answer. There was none so he continued into the dark cave. As he entered he could feel the power he felt when he defeated Xehanort's heartless. The calmness struck him as he saw the drawings on the walls. "Hello!" Sora shouted just to hear his echo.

This cave brought Sora so many memories that he was overwhelmed. He loved it, yet he hated it all. He saw the picture of him and Kairi giving each other paupu fruit. It made him blush but also made him a little embarrassed. This meant that Kairi saw his drawing. "I love you Kairi." he announced hoping Kairi could somehow hear his voice.

A stone fell from the ceiling of the cave, "Ooh!" something muttered.

"Who's here?" Sora shouted. He took out his keyblade and got in his battle ready mode. "Show yourself!"

"Sora…" Kairi said from the entrance. "Who's with you?" she slowly walked in, "I heard what you said about me." She seemed like she was embarrassed that Sora liked her, "Do you really love me?" she blushed as she inched towards him.

A small pebble fell from the ceiling again and Sora looked up. There was some dark shadow on the ceiling, "Get out of here Kairi!" Sora demanded, "There's something in here." Sora threw his keyblade up to the ceiling and an odd looking creature fell down.

"Wha—Sora!" Kairi backed away. "Is that a heartless?" she asked.

"I… I don't think so. It talked." Sora poked it with the keyblade. The creature got up on its two legs and tried to scurry out of the cave. "Grab it!"

Kairi dove and landed on it, "This is scientific?" Kairi cried.

"Get off o' me!" it yelled, "I'm just working for the king!" he tried to move but Kairi was sitting on what looked like its tail. "Come on! I was just sent to get information. I am but a messenger. Please…" it sounded so human.

"What are you?" Sora asked, "Aan what do you mean the king?"

"Huh!?!" the creature said, "Heartless? I have a heart! Are you heartless?" it laughed forgetting where it was. "I am a dark royal knight. I work for the Royal Darks. The Dark King is the ruler of this world."

Kairi was so confused, "What are the Royal Darks and dark royal knights? I thought there were humans, heartless and nobodies!"

"I've only heard of the Darks... there's Dark Knights, Dark Royalty, Dark Peasants, Dark Warriors, and so on and so forth." The dark royal knight looked around then planned an escape. Its tail turned into smoke then it ran to the other side of the cave, somehow ending up in Sora's hands. "Le'me go!" it yelled.

Riku walked into the cave hearing all the noise, "What's that thing!" he yelled getting his keyblade out, "Why are you holding it?" Kairi looked horrified so Riku made the inference that he was looking at a heartless disguised as Sora. He bonked Sora on the head and the dark royal knight scurried under the door.

"Riku, why'd you hit me?" Sora got up and glared at his silver haired friend. "We had that thing ready to talk. It was telling us about some sort of different type of species. The Darks." He looked at Kairi… but she was gone, "You made Kairi run off!"

"I think—I think I saw that thing before." Riku stared at Sora, "I saw it while I was in disguise as Ansem. A Dark Knight?" he scratched his head, "So why would it be here? I have to tell the king!"

Sora looked at the door then at Riku, "Don't you miss this?" he said.

"Miss what?" Riku stared at Sora strongly.

"Ya know… this! When we would come in here with Kairi and just mess around. Once you told me that behind that door was one hundred boxes of chocolate." Sora looked at his keyblade, "Maybe there is!" he moved his arm towards the door.

"Sora, don't do this, you saw what happened when it opened last time. It caused this whole mess."

_I know what will happen. I will see that creature and he will be trapped. I can get it ten shut the door as quick as I can open it._ The keyblade moved closer to the door. Sora raised his arm and tapped it twice. Both boys heard a loud click.

"What did you do!?" Riku backed up and got ready to run.

A very bright light was escaping from the corners of the door. It opened very slowly revealing blinding light. Neither Riku nor Sora could see. "What did you do!?" he yelled louder than before.

_What was I thinking? Why do I have to be so selfish?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_  
ALRIGHT. THIS ONE IS A LOT SHORTER BUT IT ADDS THE MAIN VILAIN. IT STARTS OFF THE REAL ACTION. SORA SEEMED TO START GOING CRAZY IN PART ONE BUT HE ISN'T SO CRAZY IN THIS ONE. HOPE YOU ENJOY. PART THREE WILL BE COMING SHORTLYFOR ANYONE WAITING._**

* * *

Sora put his keyblade away and felt around for anything. "Riku, Kairi!" Sora yelled, "What's happening?"

The light slowly turned into heat. As the light faded Giant shadows filled the room. "Sora, what did you do!" Riku ran away to warn everybody.

Sora was getting his sight back. _What is in there? I hope I didn't do anything too bad._

The shadows became smaller and revealed dark green shrubs and pink flowers. "Wha-"he backed up into a boulder, "There's more of the island?"

"Who dares to enter my world without notice!" a woman's voice called. "Only darks may enter!" a robed woman walked out from behind a tall bush, "State your name stranger." She had a black, cloudy body that didn't resemble skin. The robe was bright red which made her look even darker than she was.

Sora stood speechless.

"You dare defy me! I will have you killed!" she walked closer to Sora. "State your name at once stranger!"

"My name is Sora, ma'am." He said. "Who are you and where is this?"

"You do not ask the questions here Sora! I am the Queen of all worlds. You will obey me or d-"

While the "queen" was talking Sora took out his keyblade and struck her. She seemed sad for a moment.

After a moment of realizing what had just happened, the queen grabbed the keyblade and tugged. She was stronger than she looked. Darks started to gather, but far away, as the scene progressed. "You will regret that you imbecile"

Sora got a second keyblade and started attacking. The queen didn't seem to be phased by it. "Riku!" Sora yelled.


End file.
